Truth or Dare:Torture the author and Ninja edition
by SpitfirewaterNinja
Summary: I will be playing truth or dare with the ninja, and am awaiting your requests. You can dare me or the ninja to do anything within T-rated limits. I saw something like this, and am giving credit to KittyPaws13 for the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I saw a story like this, and I thought I'd give it a shot. Basically, I'll be playing truth or dare with the characters of Ninjago, (mainly the ninja, but if you have someone like Dareth or Pythor, you can request one or two with those.) PM me your requests, since due to fanfiction rules, I can only mention a review once. I can't wait to start this, so please send your requests.**

 **BTW, my name is Melodie Gracelynn (you can call me Mel, or whatever else you think of) when you want to include ME in a dare. I'll be reading dares to the ninja, so I'll be hanging around, waiting for a dare.**

I walked into the game room with my phone in my hand.

"Alright guys, let's get started."

"Started with what?" Cole asked.

"Cole, remember I said we were going to play truth or dare? I have truths and dares!"

"Oohhhhh nooooo!" Jay moaned.

"Hey! I thought you said you wanted to be dared!" I reminded him.

"I thought you were joking!" I glared at him.

"Okay, first dare. Oh boy. Kai, I hate to do this to you..." I slapped his face.

"Really? Who dared that?" He said rubbing is face.

"Ummm... GreenflameDev. Blame her! Oh, yes this will be fun!" I said, excitedly reading the next one.

"Ooh, lemme see!" Jay said peering over my shoulder. When he saw what the next dare was he almost doubled over laughing. "This will be so fun! Can you help with this one?"

"Sure thing." We dragged Cole into the kitchen and pulled out a lava cake. Chocolatey and gooey, it was very tempting. Jay cut two slices and put them on plates. He tossed me a fork and I grabbed my plate.

"Where's mine?" Cole asked as we started savoring the decadent cake.

"You can't have any," I mumbled, mouth full.

"Whaattt!?" Cole exclaimed. Jay couldn't keep from laughing, and in doing so, sprayed cake crumbs everywhere.

"Ewwww... Jay, keep your mouth shut!"

"Said Miss Melodie mouth-full." Cole grumbled.

"Okay, next dare." I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked. The death of Kai, that's what it was. Lloyd snickered when I showed him. He hugged Kai and said,

"It was nice fightin beside you buddy."

"What? What do you mean?" Kai was confused.

"Kai, you have to kiss me..."

"Here, in front of everyone?"(specifically glancing at Cole, who was glaring)( to explain why this is significant, I consider Cole as my brother, just like fangirls consider someone as their boyfriend)

"Uh...yeah."

"Here goes, first and last kiss." He planted his lips on mine and I felt Cole's eyes searing into my back. We kissed a few seconds then Kai looked nervously at Cole. He was marching over to Kai, scythe in hand. Kai put his hands up over his head and ran for his life. Lloyd, Jay, and Nya almost died laughing. Lloyd was literally on the floor, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. I sighed. No more dares had come in yet.

I need more truth requests and dares. Please send ideas(English, Spanish, or Irish Gaelic only please!)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to all who requested truths and dares! This story is slowly coming along, and it will definitely go quicker when I get more requests. If you don't have an account to pm me, please make one. It's free, easy, and makes life easier in general. Again, thanks for all of the requests! ~ SpitfirewaterNinja**

"Guys, we have more dares!" I said excitedly. "Jay, we really have a bunch for you!"

He facepalmed and said, "I knew this was going to happen!"

"Sorry. Okay, Jay, you have to impersonate one of us, or Sensei Wu."

"Okay, here goes. 'Oh my gosh, we have to go! There will be cake! And I'm just so awesome and the best ninja, and-" Jay stopped short when Cole shoved him over.

"Hey! I can't turn down a dare!" He whined.

"Moving on! Lloyd, hard choice... Which one of us would you save if you could only save one of us from death?" I asked.

"Uhhh..." Poor Lloyd looked around at all of our faces.

"I would save... my mom?"

"Sorry, one of the ninja." I said.

"Really? Who gives me these kind of choices?" Lloyd exploded.

"A Huge Fangirl did. I just read these and participate when told. I'm as innocent as you." I explained.

"Fine, I would save you."

"I'm flattered, but again, not a ninja." I said. I was getting exasperated.

"Argh! You're an honorary ninja!"

"Do honorary ninja count?" Zane asked.

"Fine! She's a real ninja! Can we move on?" Lloyd pleaded.

"Yep. Oh my goodness... Nya, we've got a good one. Cmere and we'll plan." Nya and I ran to her room and sorted this one out.

"Jay! We need your help!" Nya called.

"Coming!"

* * *

30 minutes later

"Ta Da!" I exclaimed proudly. Jay looked in a mirror.

"How did you guys pull this off? I LOOK AWESOME!" Jay yelled.

"It's called ingenuity." Nya said. Jay was dressed up like a pirate, and he did look awesome, if I do say so myself. Jay started running around and swinging his cutlass at people.

"Argh, me hearties, Captain Jay, ruler of the seven seas." Jay spoke in a thick pirate accent.

"What did you do to him?" Kai asked.

"Oh, you know, great things." I said, "Now it's your turn. Let's go!" I said, dragging Kai to Nya's room.

* * *

Another 30 minutes later.

"I look sick! I should let you guys dress me up more often!" Kai yelped. We had dressed him up as a werewolf, but without a mask, which made him look like he was halfway through transformation, and he looked really cool. We moved on after Kai swaggered out and showed off his costume.

"Now, Jay and Nya, if you could build any invention in the world, what would it be, and why?"

"We'll think on it." Jay replied. They sat on the sofa and were whispering, while I checked the dare list. Nothing new.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm really excited for this chapter!**

* * *

"We have decided..." Jay and Nya chorused.

"An overlord destroyer!" Jay exclaimed.

"Wow... How original!" I couldn't keep from grinning. I glanced at my phone. Great.

"Uh, Lloyd, you might want to read this one first." I mumbled.

"No way. I'll do the first one. I will not do the other one. I mean, you're fun and all. But no." Lloyd said stubbornly. Lloyd turned on the karaoke machine and blasted "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. Misako and Garmadon ran in.

"Son, what in the heck is this music?" Garmadon asked. After he finished he grinned. His parents were giving him the evil eye.

"It was just a dare, dad." Lloyd explained.

"Ooohhh! Can i play?" Garmadon asked.

"Sure," I said. "Kay Lloyd, ya ready for this one?" I grimaced.

"Nope, won't do it."

"That means you're out of the game," I sighed.

"Oh all right. But if you find me dead tomorrow you'll know why," the green ninja glared at me. Then he did it. I mean, he's cool and all, and I'm sure this is every Lloyd fangirl's dream, but, I didn't really want to kiss Lloyd. Kissing Kai was awesome. Lloyd, not so much. Lloyd stepped back. And winced. Kai and Cole were standing there tapping their feet. And they did NOT look amused.

"Let's just continue. Zane, you have to cosplay as any anime character." I rushed as to avoid a massacre.

"What? Alright. I will be back." Zane departed to his room. When he came back, I was shocked. He was a perfect replica of Louis Howard from the midnight Cinderella game.(That's like the only anime stuff I know lol.)

"Whoa, Zane, how did you-" I started. I shrugged. He looked pretty cool. I mean, wow.

i looked at my phone again.

"Jay!" I exclaimed.

"You said if we ever played truth or dare I could ask you this." Jay snickered.

"Fine. My biggest secret is that I'm terrified of singing in public by myself." I sighed. This was soooo coming back to bite me.

"Okay, my turn!" Kai whooped. Oh great. "Melodie, I dare you to sing Can You Feel The Love Tonight in front of us all."

"Nooooooo! I can't!" I moaned.

"Sorry. A dare is a dare."

"Oh... All right." I started to sing. It didn't end up being the massacre I expected though. They actually clapped at the end.

"I am NEVER doing that again." I said emphatically.

"We'll see." Kai had a look on his face I didn't like.

 **Okay, y'all, this is goin really slow. The faster I get requests, the faster I put up a new chapter. This is a really short chapter, but I'm REALLY bad at making up dares and stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

rbrill345 chapter 3 . Nov 21

Ok I got one  
Mweheheheh  
Make one of them have to streak in a walmart and have to buy something in there  
Hehehe

EnergyBlast Diamond chapter 3 . Nov 19

Here's some dares for ya!

Kai: Cut your hair REALLY short.  
Zane: Go emo for a day.  
Jay: Kiss your pillow for all to see.  
Cole: Listen to classical music, NOT soft rock like you enjoy.  
Nya: Dye your hair blue.  
Lloyd: Be a womanizer for a day (idk, I ran out of ideas for Lloyd lol.)

Great stuff so far!

YinYangBroandSis chapter 3 . Nov 19

 **Okay Y'all! I think I've got enough dares for another chapter!**

 **Thank you to EnergyBlastDiamond, rbrill345, and YinYangBroAndSis for the dares.**

My phone buzzed.

"I want to read them his time!" Lloyd whined.

"Fine." I tossed him the phone and he opened the emails.

"La da da da... Yowza! I'm gonna have fun watching all of these!

Dare one! Kai... You've gotta cut your hair REALLY short... But I would suggest doing that AFTER your date with Melodie." Kai yelled in surprise.

"There is no way dude. No way." He ruffled his hair as if to reassure himself it was still there. "And take Melodie on a date..." I looked at him with the cutest puppy-dog eyes I could create. Which was pretty adorable.

"Oh well. It can't be that horrible right?" I jumped up and started dancing around the room. Everyone looked at me and I stopped, laughed, then kept dancing around.

* * *

That night I put some jeggings, boots, and a dark blue glittery long sleeved shirt on. After putting my long, reddish brown hair into a fishtail braid and sliding a dash of gloss across my lips, I skipped out into the living room. Kai was waiting, looking really uncomfortable. I, on the other hand, was super excited. He was wearing a red hoodie with black jeans and sneakers on. We had decided to go bowling, and when he FINALLY took me on a ride in his Ferrari, I was happy with the date before it had even started.

We got pizza first, then after that we hit the bowling lanes.

For someone who doesn't have a lot of patience, Kai was REALLY good at bowling. Near the end we were tied. I had turkey'd twice before in the game, but those were my only strikes. Kai had had more doubles, but not in a row. Kai gently rolled his ball down the lane. It crashed into the middle pin, dominoing the rest of the pins to the ground. I raised an eyebrow. I was going to have to strike for us to break even. If not, I would lose. After throwing my ball down the lane, I was disappointed to see that I had missed one pin. I knocked it down with another ball, but I had lost. I stepped back from the lane, and raised my hand to high five Kai. He gently slapped my palm with his, then asked,

"Want to do something else?" He looked like he had an idea.

"Sure. What are we doing?"

"Let's go to the arcade. I have some credit there and I really want to try a new game that they have." I was excited. I LOVED the arcade. When we got there, there weren't very many people there, so it was quiet. I immediately went to the dance game. I checked the leaderboard. Yep, I was still first. No one had beaten my high score in the week that I had set it. But I was determined to do better. I saw Kai out of the corner of my eye, on the other dance machine. I passed it off and focused on what I was doing. So far I was doing pretty well. I was quickly switching my feet back and forth and stepping fast. When the song was over, I checked the leaderboard again. _What?_ ** _kaismithninja_** was in first? I glanced over at Kai. He seemed to think it was really funny. I threw my hands up in the air.

"Just looks like it's my night to lose I guess" I said good-naturedly.

"Well, you did good." Kai offered as a compliment.

"I'll just have to beat you some other time when I come back by myself." I was already mentally planning a trip to the arcade in a couple days.

"Who said you had to come back alone?" Kai quirked an eyebrow. Did this mean?...

"Uhh... I just figured since you guys are always on missions or whatever, that I'd come back by myself."

"I could bring you back sometime, if you want." Kai was blushing his face off. And I thought he didn't like me!

"That'd be fun." I said honestly. Now I was feeling shy.

"Cool. Now I bet I could beat you at skee-ball." Kai said walking over to the game.

* * *

The next morning we continued our game. I handed Lloyd my phone again and he read from the list.

"Who wants to play a scary game?" He asked.

"Meeeeeeeee!" Cole said.

"Not me." Jay complained.

"Too bad! We all get to play a scary game." Lloyd said enthusiastically.

"How about Five Nights at Freddy's?" I suggested. Jay glared at me.

"Yeah! I have it in my laptop... Let me go get it." Cole jumped up and went to his room.

When he got back we all sat in a big pile on the sofa, each of us trying to see the screen.

After about ten minutes, Lloyd yelled, "I can't even breathe! Get off of me Zane!" Lloyd pushed the nindroid over, onto Kai, who fell off of the sofa.

"That's it! Everyone! To the game room! Cole, let me see your computer. And Jay, I need the HDMI cord.

Within minutes Kai had the laptop hooked up to the large TV. Kai then proceeded to shut the door and turn out the lights.

"Nooo!" Jay whimpered.

"It's not that sca-AGHHHH!" I shrieked, a jump scare popping up on the screen.

"Yeah. Not that scary huh?" Jay said sarcastically.

"I wasn't scared. Just startled when Freddy Fazbear decided to take over the screen." I answered truthfully.

"Mhmmm. Keep talking." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

After the game was finished, Lloyd read the next dare.

"Cole, you have been formally dared to listen to music from the great classical artists such as Mozart, Beethoven, Grieg, Strauss, Bach, or perhaps Hayden." Lloyd announced in a British accent.

"What? I can't listen to anything other than soft rock!" Cole argued.

"A dare is a dare." I reminded him. He shot daggers at me then put on the headphones I had provided. He immediately wrinkled his nose, but after about ten of fifteen minutes, he started humming along, then he pulled of the headphones.

"It's not that bad." Cole deemed. I clapped. He shot me a "look" and I stopped.

* * *

"Nya, looks like you're in for a trip to the hair salon." Lloyd said cheerily.

"Whatchya mean?" Nya asked curiously.

"I mean you get to have blue hair."

"Sounds interesting. Let's go." Nya and I drove to the hair salon. After requesting the dye, Nya sat back as the woman washed her hair. After about an hour, Nya came out with some awesome looking hair.

"Wow! Nya! Jay is going to love it! The electric blue looks really great on you!" Nya sorta swung her hair to where it swished against her face.

"Thanks! Let's go see what the others think." Well... There were mixed reactions.

"If mom and dad were here, they would kill me." Kai shuddered.

"It's so cute!" Jay hugged Nya as he squealed the compliment.

"Not bad. But it needs some green." observant Lloyd...

"What was wrong with your hair the way it was?" Zane asked.

"It's cool. But I liked it before it was blue." Cole stood back with a comcentrated face on.

Nya hugged Kai. "Please don't be that mad?" Nya pleaded with her best "I'm sorry" face.

"What is with you two and the sad eyes? They're like some kind of hypnotic spell or something!" Kai glanced between me and Nya. "Fine. I won't be mad. Just don't get me in trouble, okay?" Nya nodded, then sighed.

"Not like I was worried about you being mad. I could just kick your butt with the SamuraiX suit if I wanted.

Kai groaned. "Can we move on please?"

"Sure thing. Prepare for an emo Zane!" Everyone sorta gasped and looked at clueless Zane.

"What?"

Annnddddddd... I thought I'd be mean and break this into two chapters. But you'll see what happens next sometime this week, I promise. Love you guys! ~SpitfirewaterNinja


End file.
